Mudança no destino
by CinderellasDream
Summary: " Eu. Você. Nós... Eternidade"
1. Chapter 1

**Oi gente, estou repostando a fanfic porque achei uns erros e **

**eu não entrava faz tempo, então resolvi escrever o final da **

**história. Ah eu mudei meu nome tambem. Enfim espero que**

**gostem da fanfic, e deixem reviews**

**Bjbj**

**CinderellasDream**

* * *

Hermione estava acenando e sorrindo para os pais, no dia primeiro de setembro, com todos os seus livros e seu gato, Bichento. Subiu no Expresso de Hogwarts, seria o seu último ano e se esforçaria, como sempre, para ter uma boa formatura. Ela já estaria formada mas com a ressurreição do Lorde das Trevas, todos os alunos tiveram que repetir o ano. Mas a guerra acabou, passaria um ano totalmente normal e sem perigos. Eram onze horas em ponto, o trem começara a andar, entrou na cabine junto de seus amigos, Harry, Rony, Gina, Luna e Neville.

-Sabe, depois de toda essa guerra, eu e a Cho podemos finalmente ficar juntos, sempre gostei dela- disse Rony

-Legal, que bom que você vai tomar uma decisão Rony, já estava na hora

-Ah cala a boca Gina!- falou Rony, ficando vermelho até a ponta das orelhas

Neville ficou avermelhado quando notou que Luna pegou sua mão, os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo enquanto Harry e Gina trocavam um beijo.

Hermione nem estava prestando atenção na conversa, só estava pensando como seria o novo ano em Hogwarts olhando através da janela, distraída, "só quero que esse ano além de diferente, seja bem produtivo" pensou a garota.

-E você Hermione?

-Eu o que?-perguntou rapidamente

-O que você quer comer?-perguntou Rony, impaciente

-Ãhn... um sapo de chocolate

Depois de todos comerem, estavam relembrando tudo o que fizeram com a Armada de Dumbledore, Rony ficara vermelho ao ouvir o nome da Cho Chang. Hermione levantou-se e foi se trocar, já estavam perto de Hogwarts. Voltando à cabine, percebeu que Draco Malfoy estava sozinho, sem nenhum sonserino por perto e ouvira Pansy Parkinson dizer que ninguém gosta mais do Draco, pois a família Malfoy está quase toda em Azkaban. "Eu nunca gostei dele, mas coitado, ser abandonado pelos amigos deve ser horrível". Hermione teve um impulso de abrir a porta e falar com Malfoy mas não o fez, seria estranho demais.

Quando voltou para sua cabine, percebeu que Neville e Luna foram falar a sós em outro lugar e Rony estava sentado ao lado de Cho Chang!

Não queria atrapalhar o "encontro duplo", então procurou por uma cabine vazia. Não achou nenhuma com menos de três pessoas. Foi mais para o fundo e entrou em uma vazia. "Pelo menos posso ler um livro tranquila", mas de repente foi interrompida:

-O que está fazendo aqui Granger?-perguntou Draco Malfoy

-Ah, oi Malfoy, estou lendo, é óbvio

-Bom, não me surpreende-respondeu com ar irônico- mas o problema é que essa cabine é minha, o que foi, brigou com os amiguinhos?

-Não, só não quero atrapalhar, e... –parou um minuto- não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou não com meus amigos Malfoy

-Claro, mas eu não quero dividir a cabine com você sua sang...-Malfoy parou, esse negócio de sangue-ruim não importava mais, pois o Lord das Trevas caíra.

-Sang...?-perguntou Hermione

-Nada não Granger, aliás pode ficar, não importa

Hermione ficara chocada, não era a atitude mais gentil que ouvira mas Draco Malfoy fazer isso era épico.

-Hum, ok-respondeu preocupada

Por um tempo observou Draco, até que ele era bem atraente, olhos azuis acinzentados, seu cabelo loiro alinhado com o gel, como sempre, mas não podia pensar em certas coisas, pois o sonserino era seu inimigo desde que entrara em Hogwarts.

Quando o trem parou, Hermione saiu em disparada antes de saberem que ficara durante vinte minutos em uma cabine sozinha com Malfoy.

"Pelo menos me deixou em paz, a Granger", pensou Draco, ao ver ela sair correndo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oie gente, queria agradecer por continuar a ler a ****história! **

**Ah as coisas vão mudar a partir do 4 capitulo, mas não vou**

**demorar pra postar, então continuem acompanhando haha ;)**

**Espero que gostem **

**- MBlackPotter obrigada pela review fofa, dessa vez eu vou**

**terminar a história rsrs**

* * *

Quando entraram em Hogwarts, sentaram-se todos nas mesas das casas, a da Grifinória era do lado da mesa da Sonserina, que ficava no meio, depois vinha Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

-Silêncio!-gritou a professora Mc Gonagall

Depois que o professor Dumbledore morrera, a Mc Gonagall tornara-se a nova diretora de Hogwarts, além de ser a diretora da casa da Grifinória.

-Primeiro quero dar as boas vindas aos alunos novos e bom retorno aos outros, que seja um ótimo ano para todos vocês. Que começe a Seleção.

O Chapéu Seletor começou a falar, mas Hermione estava distraída, pensando em como seria horrível ser traída pelos amigos.

-Leslie Black!-chamou a diretora

-Hmmm... destemida e corajosa, acho que você se daria bem na... Grifinória!-anunciou o Chapéu

Toda a mesa da Grifinória explodiu em gritos de comemoração e aplausos, o que fez Hermione acordar e se levantar também

-Matthew Carter!

-Lufa-Lufa!

-Louise Brown!

-Corvinal!

-Daniel Smith!

-Lufa-Lufa!

-Jeff Williams!

-Sonserina!

-Mary Jackson!

-Grifinória!

E mais aplausos e gritos inundaram o Salão Principal nos próximos trinta minutos. Hermione estava com muita fome e mal esperava para comer.

-Que se inicie o banquete!-anunciou a professora Mc Gonagall

Frango, carne, verduras, suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada surgiram na mesa, todos comeram satisfazendo a fome por uma longa hora.

Quando Hermione terminou, recebeu os horários das aulas e foi direto tomar um banho. Gina tinha ficado no salão comunal da Grifinória com Harry e Rony deve estar tentando falar com a Cho Chang. Hermione riu ao imaginar a cena. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, tentando adormecer, mas estava sem sono, ainda estava pensando na situação do Malfoy, "Coitado", pensou.

* * *

**Gente, os capitulos vão começar a ficar maiores**

**conforme a história vai fluindo hehe, mas não se **

**preocupem não vou demorar para postar.**

**#CinderellasDream**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi gente :D**

**Estou postando os primeiros capítulos rápido, porque estou **

**quase terminando a história. **

**Obrigada por continuar acompanhando e não pare ;) haha**

**Amoooo reviews então quando terminarem de ler escrevam **

**uma aí dizendo sua opinião, critica, o que voces quiserem**

**Se tiver alguma dúvida também ponha na review.**

**Bjbj**

**CinderellasDream**

* * *

Draco via-se acordado, olhando para a janela de seu quarto, distraído com os pingos da chuva que caíam sobre o vidro. "Acho que antes das aulas começarem, vou falar com a professora Mc Gonagall para explicar a minha infeliz situação", pensou o menino. Em seguida levantou-se, tomou banho, desceu para tomar café e se dirigiu para a sala da diretora.

Enquanto isso, Hermione foi acordada com um grito de alegria e muitos pulos em sua cama.

-Acorda, acorda, acorda, acorde menina eu preciso urgentemente falar com você! Vê se levanta logo mulher, é importante!- pelo jeito era sua melhor amiga, Gina Weasley

-O que foi?-respondeu Hermione mal-humorada e no meio de um longo bocejo

-Adivinha! O Rony conseguiu falar com a Cho ontem e eles vão se encontrar depois do almoço na frente do lago! Não é maravilhoso? Não é romântico? – disse Gina, alegre

-Mas que notícia boa! – respondeu Hermione, com um falso ânimo- algo mais?

-Sim...- Gina olhou tristemente para o chão- Jorge disse que não consegue criar produtos direito desde a morte de Fred, as vendas caíram, mas ele não sabe o que fazer e talvez ele vai fechar a loja- disse a ruiva

-Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo- animou-a Hermione

-Tá legal! Vou encontrar o Harry, nos vemos depois

-Tá

Hermione tomou um banho quente e vestiu-se, ajeitou os cabelos e foi para o Salão Principal tomar café. Consultou o horário. A primeira aula seria poções, com a Sonserina. Enquanto a aula não começava foi para a biblioteca, estudar um pouco para Runas antigas.

"Qual seria a senha desse troço?" perguntou-se Draco

-Professora Mc Gonagall?-arriscou, ninguém respondeu

Nesse instante a gárgula de pedra girou e apareceu a escada que levava para o escritório da diretora. Sem hesitar subiu escada acima, até encontrar a porta.

-Pode entrar

-Olá professora Mc Gonagall

-Olá Draco, para qual razão a sua inesperada visita?

Antes que o sonserino respondesse, o quadro onde se encontrava o antigo diretor começou a falar:

-Professora Minerva, acredito que Draco Malfoy pode ser um dos dois organizadores não acha?

- O quê? – perguntou o garoto, vendo que ninguém respondeu dirigiu-se até a mesa da diretora- olá professor Dumbledore. Professora, vim lhe contar que todos os meus amigos me abandonaram, porque meu pai e minha mãe foram para Azkaban e acabei ficando sem ninguém, descobri que eles tinham segundas intenções e nenhum deles era um verdadeiro amigo; estou completamente só.

-Draco, sente-se

O loiro sentou-se numa cadeira próxima à mesa.

-Não sei o que posso fazer, mas daqui à alguns dias irei anunciar uma atividade que os alunos do do quarto, do quinto, do sexto e do sétimo ano irão fazer, precisarei de alguns organizadores, você será escolhido, como me aconselhou o professor Dumbledore, assim você poderia fazer novas amizades com pessoas diferentes, veremos se você consegue se enturmar de novo- avisou a diretora

Draco ficou pensativo, olhando para o tapete, é verdade, seria uma boa oportunidade para ele, mas quem a professora escolheria mais? Que tipo de atividade seria?"

-Muito obrigado professores, tenham um bom dia- falou Draco, saindo às pressas. "Acho que estou atrasado para a aula". E estava. A aula já tinha começado. "Aula de poções com a Grifinória". E seguiu direto para as masmorras, a sala de poções.

-Acalmem-se todos, vou começar a fazer a chamada- gritou o professor de poções, Horácio Slughorn

Draco entrou antes que o professor reparasse no seu atraso. Conseguiu uma bancada vazia, o problema é que ficava atrás do menino que ele odiava. "Potter, Weasley e Granger, ótimo, onde eu fui me enfiar!"

Enquanto o professor falava, Draco ficou distraído ao reparar na elegância da Granger ao levantar e pedir uma informação ao professor. Quando voltou, sentiu um leve aroma de rosas no ar. "Ela cheira bem...Não posso me sentir atraído pela Granger! Ela é amiga do Potter e do Weasley!" sentiu seu rosto corar.

Entregou sua poção para o professor e foi para a aula de transfiguração com a Lufa-Lufa. "Que tédio", pensou o sonserino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oiii **

**Postando o 4 capitulo, espero que gostem!**

**Continuem acompanhando**

**- MBlackPotter haha q bom q gostou ;)**

**Bjbj**

**CinderellasDream**

* * *

Hermione foi, como todos os outros alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano, para o Salão Principal, onde a professora Mc Gonagall anunciou:

-Alunos! Quero que saibam que iremos organizar um baile na escola para os alunos do quarto a sétimo ano! Como sabem todos, o Lord das Trevas caiu, então comemoramos a sua ida com esse baile para os adolescentes. Para o resto, iremos fazer outra festa antes do Natal, para os pequenos se enturmarem mais. Eu precisarei de dois organizadores para decidir a decoração do baile. Estes dois obrigatoriamente deverão formar um par para o baile, assim de vez em quando, os dois irão fazer uma ronda para ver se está tudo bem no meio do baile. O traje deve ser à rigor. Vocês receberão o convite com mais detalhes mais tarde, em seus dormitórios. Agora irei escolher os dois organizadores. Um deles será Draco Malfoy, da Sonserina.

"Quem será a menina que vai fazer par com ele?" pensou Hermione.

-A outra deve ser uma menina, para poder fazer o par- a diretora parou para pensar um minuto- e esta menina será Hermione Granger, da Grifinória, boa noite alunos!

"Mas que ótimo, vou fazer par com a Granger! Faça-me o favor!" pensou Draco

Enquanto isso, no Salão comunal da Grifinória:

-Eu não acredito que vou ser obrigada a dançar com o Malfoy!-explodiu Hermione

-Eu concordo, isso não é nada justo, você que deveria escolher o par!-disse Gina

-Olha, eu também achei uma péssima ideia e estou sem palavras, a Mc Gonagall sabe que todos nós odiamos o Malfoy!-gritou Rony

-É verdade, mas mesmo assim ela pôs vocês dois juntos, deve ter sido ideia de Dumbledore- disse Harry

-Seja lá quem foi eu não sei o que fazer! Fazer par com Malfoy! Essa eu não esperava, principalmente da professora Mc Gonagall!- gritou Hermione- acho que vou dormir para acalmar as ideias, para variar.

Draco ficou acordado a noite inteira, pensativo. "Até que não é tão ruim quanto parece, fazer dupla com a Granger, já que é a única pessoa que não me xingou no trem." Draco não podia pensar nisso! Odiava a menina! E finalmente, adormeceu.

Na sala de História da magia, adormecera, pelo pouco que dormira, parecia justo para ele dar uma soneca enquanto o professor Binns revisava o conteúdo sobre a Revolta dos anões.

Acordou com um menino da Corvinal caindo em cima dele, na saída.

-Desculpa cara-disse sem pensar direito, um aluno que parecia ser um tal de Cedric Houy.

Draco murmurou alguma coisa e seguiu direto para a aula de herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa, mas no caminho, viu a Grifinória sair da estufa, seguida da Lufa-Lufa, indo para a aula com a Sonserina. Quando viu Hermione, parou para pensar: "essa menina vai ser o meu par? A sabe-tudo-Granger? Droga."

Antes que ele entrasse na estufa, Hermione veio em sua direção:

-Malfoy, precisamos organizar o baile, me encontre às sete no Salão Principal- disse ela, indo embora

Draco não estava muito animado com a ideia, mas não queria brigar com Granger, ficaria completamente sozinho, sem ninguém pra conversar, nem mesmo sobre o baile. "Claro, como quiser, Granger" pensou o garoto com uma cara de que estava prestes a zoar alguém.

Depois do almoço, Draco foi direto trocar de roupa e pegou sua vassoura, iria fazer o teste para entrar no time de quadribol. Mesmo com ninguém querendo ele no time, não podiam negar que fora o melhor apanhador da Sonserina, e por isso, conseguiu entrar no grupo. O treino já começara, deve ter esperado uns dois minutos parado, tentando avistar o pomo, aí um balaço veio em sua direção e Malfoy desviou. "Essa foi por pouco" pensou. Os batedores estavam no meio do campo, rebatendo os balaços. De repente, uma pequena bolinha dourada passou do lado de sua orelha, quando Draco se virou, o pomo de ouro já estava indo longe. Tentou apanhá-lo o mais rápido possível, quando conseguiu, o treino havia acabado, já estavam guardando as bolas. "Estou fora de forma, tenho que treinar mais". Voltou para o seu dormitório e tomou um banho. "Tenho uma hora para fazer a lição de poções antes de me encontrar com a Granger", então foi para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Achou uma mesa vazia e começou seu trabalho de uma página sobre a poção polissuco, pegou uma pena, tinteiro e uma folha de pergaminho. Terminou às sete e quinze. "Estou atrasado, a Granger vai entender". Quando chegou no Salão Principal, Hermione o estava esperando sentada na mesa da Grifinória.

-Desculpe, eu estava fazendo um trabalho.

-Tudo bem Malfoy- respondeu a garota- como não somos da mesma casa, não podemos ir no salão comunal e não podemos ficar aqui. Então eu pensei em ir para a Sala Precisa.

-Tá bom vamos.

"Já vi que ele não vai se esforçar tanto, mas não posso brigar com ele, afinal, é o meu par para o baile" pensou Hermione. Os dois seguiram para o quinto andar, e procuraram pela Sala.

-Nós devemos pensar que precisamos da Sala para organizar o baile, se não ela não vai se revelar- alertou Hermione

-Eu sei Granger

A Sala Precisa se revelou e os dois entraram. As paredes eram claras, havias tochas perto da grande mesa centralizada na sala, e em cima dela, alguns pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros.

-Vamos começar então, podemos escrever sobre ideias para a decoração, então vamos tentar escrever uns dois pergaminhos- disse Hermione

-Dois? Granger você está louca? É muita coisa para uma hora e meia, para você é muito fácil falar!

-Malfoy, faça um se quiser mas se concentre no baile!-gritou Hermione, com muita raiva.

"Não sei porque sempre perco a paciência com o Malfoy" pensou a garota.

Eles sentaram-se um na frente do outro e começaram a trabalhar. Por um tempo só escutavam-se os ruídos das penas arranhando as folhas de pergaminho que ocupavam a mesa. Depois de meia hora Malfoy já estava com sono.

- Granger, o que você já fez?

O garoto espantou-se ao ver o pergaminho cheio de anotações, comparado ao seu, que só tinha sete tópicos.

-Malfoy, sinceramente você precisa se esforçar mais, eu quero te falar que todo o dia vamos ter que nos encontrar à essa hora para trabalhar.

-Tá legal

-Vamos vir sempre nessa sala então

Draco observou a grifinória trabalhar, ela tinha um rosto realmente bonito, e era atraente, mas nunca havia reparado. Seus cabelos não eram armados, mas com ondas definidas caindo pelos ombros. Quando seus olhos brilhantes cor de mel encontraram os azuis acinzentados do menino, o sonserino sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e o virou para o outro lado.

-O que foi Malfoy?

-Nada, eu só queria ver o seu trabalho

-Seu folgado, pense no seu, olha isso!- disse Hermione pegando o pergaminho do loiro- você nem chegou na metade do pergaminho!

-Desculpe, prometo que vou me esforçar mais- ele disse, em tom irônico, com seu famoso sorriso

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha olhando para o menino.

-Que ótimo, porque nesse ritmo, não vamos conseguir preparar esse baile nem para o Natal!

Draco por um lado admirava a garota, informada, inteligente, bonita... "No que eu estou pensando? Assim não da mais! Afinal é a Granger, uma inimiga!" pensou Draco. Realmente ele não podia se distrair com uma coisa dessas, tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Ás oito e meia os dois terminaram. A Granger tinha feito dois pergaminhos, Draco tinha preenchido só um.

-Está de bom tamanho, vamos deixar aqui, amanhã vemos direito o que escrevemos- disse Hermione- vamos.

Os dois saíram da Sala Precisa, que se fechou atrás deles. Seguiram direções opostas e foram para seus destinos. Hermione foi para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e se deparou com um Rony muito alegre e com um sorriso abobado na cara:

-A Cho e eu vamos nos encontrar novamente amanhã no jardim! Não é incrível Mione?-perguntou Rony

-É sim! Que legal, então boa sorte amanhã! Já vou indo dormir, manda boa noite pro Harry e pra Gina também.

-Tá tchau...

-Tchau- a garota sentia-se um pouco enciumada por causa do Rony, pois eles estavam totalmente apaixonados desde que se conheceram, mas no dia que trocaram seu primeiro beijo, ambos não haviam sentido nada um pelo outro, então concordaram em se separar. "Mesmo assim, ainda gosto um pouco dele", pensou a grifinória.

Hermione nem jantou, só se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e tentou pegar no sono. "Por que será que Malfoy ficou me encarando? Mas para que estou preocupando-me com isso? Não posso pensar assim! Ele só queria olhar o meu trabalho, coitado, devia estar com sono...".

Sentiu um pouco de pena do Malfoy, afinal, ela era a única pessoa que falava com o sonserino, talvez ele sentia-se sozinho. Talvez.


End file.
